Runaway
by Twihardatw911
Summary: When Evelyn Monroe moves back to England to start at Hogwarts, she hides deep, dark secrets that she wishes to tell no one. But she meets an even more mysterious boy whom she buds an attraction for. But when the murderer of her family comes back for Evelyn, she makes the ultimate sacrifice to keep everything-and everyone-she loves alive.
1. New Home

A scream. A mirthless laugh. A flash of bright green light -then everything went dark.

I awoke drenched in sweat, hot tears flooding down my cheeks. My parents last moments came flooding back to me, as they did every night. My eyes drifted to the alarm clock on my bedside table. It read 4:16 A.M. Around this time, I would usually grow scared and wake up my Gran for her to comfort me. But lately, I had found ways to comfort myself. I knew i had to fall back asleep. We had a big day tomorrow. I was going back to England. We would leave France. Leave all the memories that held pain and sadness. Loneliness.

I turned on my left side and what met my eyes made fresh tears well up. It was a picture 5 years back. Me, Papa, and Mother. But someone else who's name I will not even think. I turned to the opposite side so the images of my lost family would not disturb my last few hours of peacefulness. Or somewhat peacefulness.

The next morning, all I heard was the "hurry up" from my Gran. She was French, and didn't know much English, so we conversed in mainly French.

I was born in England on May 11th. My mum met my Papa at a bakery in Switzerland. Papa was traveling abroad for experience. Mum was visiting a friend who had moved a couple years back. While walking back to the parking lot to apparate, Mum had spilled coffee all over Papa's front. He had been struck by her beauty and had (in the heat of the moment) taken her hand. Papa had always been one who acted on impulse, not careful thought. Mother was the exact opposite. A year later they were married and mom pregnant with me. Papa was French and wanted to move back to France, but Mom wanted me to grow up in England and go to Hogwarts. Filled with love for his wife, Papa agreed. When I was 6, we moved to France, because I had a brother then. We stayed until the accident 6 and a half weeks ago. Now, we (me, Gran, and Grandpapa) were moving back to England where we could start anew. Fresh and without the whispers and stares of our equals here. I was fifteen and unlike so many people. I was not sassy, or unique. I had plain brown ringlets that moved with me when I walked.

Unlike all the other French here, I had a natural british accent, which I was proud of. It made me stand out, made me a tad different from the rest.

"Evelyn, viens! Nous devons reprendre notre Portoloin!" yelled Gran. Evelyn, come! We need to catch our Portkey!

"Coming!"

I grapped my bag and ran out the door. Grandpapa was gonna apparate to bring our luggage to our destination, but Gran decided to just use a portkey. She had a deathly fear of apparition ever since her colleague having splinched half her organs. I shuddered at the gruesome image blew into my mind.

As I heaved my bag onto my back, the golden sock glowed blue. I grabbed it before It could leave without me. Suddenly, I was whipped off my feet and rose in the air, glued to the sock by my hand.

My knees collasped as I fell out of the sky on a green rolling hill. As i groaned and looked up Gran was standing, looking as fresh as ever.

"Well, Evelyn thats it," she said. As I followed her gaze, i could see a 2 story house looking welcoming and new.

THATS IT, i thought, MY NEW HOME

**A/N: Sorry for mistakes and the fact that it is such a short chappie! Kisses and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Train

A routine started to form between us, but as July 1st dawned bright and sunny, a dot was seen coming closer and closer. As i watched from the kitchen window, i could make out the movement of flapping wings. It was an owl carrying a letter.

I opened the window not a moment too soon, because a second later the owl swooped in and landed on the dining room table. I went over to the the letter tied to its leg sand saw that it was addressed to Evelyn Monroe. Me.

I opened up and read:

Dear Ms. Monroe,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I blinked once and felt my hands tightened. I was going to Hogwarts. I would walk the same halls my mom did. Take the same classes.

I would be so alone.

I wouldn't know anyone. I wouldn't be Able to laugh and talk to people in between classes. With a shaky breath, i went to show Gran. She was ecstatic, saying she had sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore to see if i could get in. He said yes, as long as i could keep up with the academic course. I would be sorted along with the first years, which would be as scary as hell. As well as embarrassing.

We went to Diagon Alley the next day, to buy all our supplies.

It was there I saw him.

He was with a rather big family, all with flaming red hair. He looked about my age. And i vaguely remembered wondering if he would be in my classes. I felt ashamed, because i hoped he would. I could feel my eyes being drawn to him, like a magnetic pulse. He laughed to a funny joke and turned ever so slightly. Our eyes met and I could feel the heat rushing to my face. His eyes filled with curiosity and amazement.

The blood flowed to my cheeks. I could hear my Gran calling me, but she sounded faraway, like an echo.

We went to a let shop where my Gran bought me a beautiful tawny owl. But my attention was somewhere else. The boy. His blue, blue eyes. His laugh and grin, the wY it faded as he saw me.

Him.

Maybe I was thinking too much about him, maybe it was..., no thats silly. September 1st came sooner than expected. That morning, We loaded everything in the trunk of a car, and took off to King's Cross Station. I had only been there once, when i was 10. I had to go to the Hospital for... Well thats not important.

"Avez -vous tout?"

"Oui."

My unsteady hands opened the passengers side and I sat down nervously. I was finally leaving. Although we were somewhere new and no one knew what had happened 4 months ago, i knew that the thoughtscould never leave me, that they would haunt me forever.

The drive was silent and heartbreaking. My Gran was proud, but sad because I would be leaving until Christmas. I wouldnt talk to her til Christmas, unless she sent me a Howler or something.

My Gran paid for parking, with help from me, amd we arrived between platforms 9 and 10. I had been told how to get to platform nine and three quarters by my mom when i was little. So, together, me and my Gran pushed the cart straight through the barrier between the two platforms. We arrived just when the red Hogwarts Express was blowing its whistle. I couldn't help but smile at the hustle and bustle of all the families arriving and departing. I turned to Gran and saw she had a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Gran, je t'aime," which meant i love you in French.

I hugged her, and she returned it fiercely. I saw the clock. 5 minutes left.

"i have to go now, Gran."

She nodded, but did not speak.

I lugged my trunk to one of the many train entrances and set it down. A boy who looked about my age came ober and quickly picked it up.

"i haven't seen you around before, whats your name?"

"Evelyn," I said.

"oh," he said, "what year are you in?"

"fifth."

He looked absolutely crestfallen. It amused me to see him like that, almost as if he wanted me. Almost.

"oh," he repeated, "i'm a sixth year. Are you a transfer student?"

I nodded, did Brits always ask this many questions?

The sixth year turned away and helped me into a compartment where 4 other girls were sitting. They looked at me questioningly.

"well, evelyn," he said, gesturing to the girls, "this is angelina, katie, elizabeth, and alicia. They're in Gryffindor and katie is a 4th uear but the rest are 5th years." he turmed back to me and looked at me with longing. "i guess i'll see you around then." with that he turned away and was gone.

The nearest one, with blonde hair and dark blue eyes smiled and greeted herself as elizabeth. One with dark hair and dark eyes said her name was katie bell.

"Hi, my name is Alicia Spinnet. And this Angelina Johnson."

Alicia had light brown hair with green eyes and Angelina had dark hair with soft brown eyes.

The one called Elizabeth furrowed her brow and asked, "Are you a new student?"

I sighed, I would've bet my best dress robes I was going to get a dozen more questions similar to that.

"Yes, I came fro Beauxbatons. I'm 15, but I was born in England, not France."

Katie and the rest nodded.

Alicia said, "You can sit down now."

I laughed and sat down next to Elizabeth.

Katie asked me if I knew what house I was in. I could vaguely remember my mom telling me there were 4 houses to represent the four founders. Where you were placed depended on what your personality was. I think. I shook my head to get talking.

Elizabeth, the one next to me, started saying there were four houses called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor was for people who were exceptionally brave and courageous. Hufflepuiff was for people who loyal friends and fair. Ravenclaw was for the really really smart kids. And Slytherin was for people who were mean, sly, cunning and dark.

I shuddered. I lnew who fit that picture.

"So, why did you move from France?"

I sighed. Another one.

"There was an...accident." I finally said.

The girls looked at me expectantly, pressing me on. They obviously didn't know what kind I meant. I looked out the window and said with flat voice, "My parents died." That worked. I heard them gasp and Elizabeth say with her voice full of sympathy, "I'm sorry we asked."

"It's alright. You didn't know." Ofcourse, I wasn't about to tell them the true story of my parents deaths. They didnt just DIE of natural causes, or whatever. They were killed.

Don't get me wrong, I appreciated their sympathy but I just really didn't need it now. I didn't want pople saying they were sorry all my life. I wanted people to look at me and say 'That girl is really strong. She did blah blah blah...' I wantd people to judge me on my actions, not on the loss I've suffered from.

Akward silence filled the air. Katie shifted slightly, and Elizabeth grabbed something from a wrapped parcel. When she brought in full view, all the girls gasped and giggled. The corners of my mouth turned upward slightly as I read the label on the bottle

Firewhisky. Yum.

"Who's in for a game of Never Have I Ever?" Elizabeth questioned.

In answer, we eagerly took the glass she poured each of us.

"I'll start. Never have I ever…kissed a girl." Alicia giggled when she said the words.

Elizabeth was the only one who drank. A full ear to ear grin was now taking place on my face. Angelina continued the game saying she had never gone all the way with someone. I chortled slightly when Alicia and Katie drank from the cups.

"Your turn, Evelyn."

"Okay, uh, Never have I ever went skinny dipping," I laughed loudly as Elizabeth drank while laughing, causing herself to cough and sputter. She ended laughing on the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oy! Mind if we join you?" The compartment doors slid open to accommodate three boys. I choked on my firewhiskey when I saw the boy in the front.

It was the redheaded boy.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. Recognition crossed his face before he regained his composure.

Elizabeth spoke before anyone, with a few giggles escaping her lips. "Oliver, this is Evelyn, she, uh, she," before she could say anything else, a loud belch sounded from her throat. The whole compartment burst in a fit of laughter as Elizabeth slurred "Excuse me."

The dirty blonde next to Oliver—thats his name—extended his hand and introduced himself.

"'Ello, I'm Jordan. The most handsomest boy you'll ever see at Hogwarts. You should take me while I'm still available." He wiggled his eyebrows and I smiled shyly. No way was I taking him instead of the redhead, uh, I mean Oliver.

"Oliver, you can sit next to Eve—is it ok if I call you that? Great!—and Jordan can sit next to me. She smiled flirtatiously and Jordan happily sank into the seat next to her. I nervously moved slightly to the left, even though there was more than enough room for him.

The rest of the way to Hogwarts was spent in an awkward silence. The firewhiskey and glasses were put away, for a different day.

After the snack trolley rolled away, Katie took one glance at me and Oliver and laughed hysterically.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"You…and Oliver…its so awkward!" She managed to get out. I let out a nervous giggle, having realized the same fact ages ago.

Luckily, we arrived at Hogwarts twenty minutes later.


	3. Locked

I was jostled and pushed as I tried to get out of the train. A few gentlemen gave me a helping hand but left a few seconds later. How nice.

My foot stuck on a rock and I flew forward. A firm hand caught my arms and prevented me from falling.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked.

I grabbed my necklace that had snapped off as I fell. It was my mum's, given to me at her funeral. "It's broken," I moaned.

The voice, crap, it's Oliver, rubbed the back of his neck. "Jordan can probably fix it. Just ask him it later tonight-if he isn't too drunk."

I laughed, glancing around me. I knew I had to go get sorted, but where? A booming voice solved that for me.

"Firs' years here! Firs' years! To the boats!" A tall fellow called. His boulder sized eyes searched the crowd. "Er, is there an Evelyn here? Evelyn? Evvie?"

I ducked my head, embarrassed. Oliver waved to the giant, beckoning him over. "Yes? Wha' is it, Oliver?"

"This is Evelyn. She's new." Oliver ducked to whisper in my ear. "That's Hagrid. He'll take care of you."

Hagrid smiled (I think) and pushed me to the boats, where numerous first years were standing. I was the tallest out of them all and stood out greatly. I assumed Hagrid had been given special instruction to look for me by Dumbledore. He ushered me to a boat with a handful of eleven year olds. The boys in that boat stared at me, gawking. Not the age group I was hoping to get attention from.

We set off, sailing quietly. The water rippled below us and I ran my hand lightly over the miniscule waves. Silver fish followed my hand, nibbling on my fingers. I giggled lightly, ignoring the curious stares from my company. When I was about to plunge my hand deeper in the water, everyone suddenly gasped. I looked up, my eyes widening at the sight before me.

Hogwarts loomed overhead, lights glistening on the lake. Students trailed in slowly, laughing and talking, used to the sight of first years. I felt blood rush to my cheeks when I saw kids about my age glance at me. I blush too easily.

When we docked, Hagrid led us in line to a strict looking professor.

"Hello. My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the teacher of transfiguration, a subject in which I hope you all excel in. We will take you to the Sorting Hat. He will read your mind and decide which house you should be placed in. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin." Her mouth curled when she said Slytherin and I desperately hoped I wouldn't be placed in that house.

She waved her hand and everyone followed her obediently. I stared down, prepared for the amount of laughter I would receive once everyone saw me. The doors opened dramatically and we shuffled in. Despite my opposition, I looked up. No laughter met my eyes, instead curious stares. Elizabeth, from the Gryffindor table with (shudder) Oliver, shot me a thumbs up and I gave her a confident smile. I looked to the front of the room and saw a rather small stool.

Professor McGonagall took out an official looking scroll and started to call out names.

"Alhabash, Natalie...Alonso, Grace...Dicke, Jessica..." I tuned in and out as she called out other names. "Higgins, Kelly..." Blah blah blah. "Monroe, Evelyn."

I stumbled up the steps, laughing at myself nervously. I sat on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on my head.

"Ah...dear Evelyn. You have faced tragedy before, yes? So there is bravery. Courage, as well, yes. Plenty of smarts, don't get me started on that. But. Oh, is that what I think it is? A yearning for revenge. Very strong. You want to...oh my."

I closed my eyes tight as visions of my want for revenge of my family filled my mind. _I'm not evil. Not Slytherin. I'm not evil. _

"Not evil I see. Hmm. Slytherin will teach you just how to get revenge, if that is what you wish. No? Well then better make it...GRYFFINDOR!"

A rumble of applause echoed throughout the room and I smiled in relief. I jumped up giddily and glided over to the Gryffindor table, where Elizabeth had saved me a seat. She clapped her hands, hugging me excitedly.

"Now you'll be with Oliver and I!" She leaned in and whispered, "I think he's got _a thing _for you."

I laughed nervously and shoved her playfully. "No way," I whispered back.

She just laughed again as Professor Dumbledore gave his ceremonial speech. The food appeared before us with a _poof! _and I stared at it speechless.

"Well go on! Dig in!" Elizabeth said. "Oh and by the way, call me Liza. I hate Elizabeth. It sounds so formal."

I piled on the chicken, corn, corn_bread, _cooked pears, and mashed potatoes. I ate until I was stuffed, not caring what people thought of my pigging out. I ate dessert, as well, and laughed at everyone's jokes. This was the first time in weeks I had really felt carefree. I don't know if it was the firewhiskey or the atmosphere of Hogwarts, maybe both.

Liza took my hand and pulled me into the line for our common room. The prefects led us upstairs (many, many stairs) and took us to a portrait of a rather fat lady. She glanced at us and said, "Password."

The prefects announced, "Fairy lights." The door swung open to reveal a cozy room with numerous couches and a crackling fire. I walked in, taken aback by its obvious magic. Oliver came up to me and pulled me away from Liza.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Have we met before?"

I shrugged, obviously lying. Oliver looked at me with his ocean blue eyes and my heart skipped a beat. Without saying another word, he leaned forward and pulled me closer by my hips. He hesitated for a second before crashing his lips to mine. I gasped and tangled my hands in his hair, my breathing now erratic. Before we could continue, however, a wolf whistle echoed around the room. We jumped apart, our cheeks flushing red.

Liza came to me and pulled me to the girls dormitory, saying she never thought _I _would be the one "locking lips the first day here". I giggled and undressed, putting my nightgown on.

But all the night, I could still feel Oliver's lips on mine.


End file.
